


Sweet like candy

by MsPeppernose



Series: The Fabulous Baking Boys [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blowjobs, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time that they had slept together, and it certainly wasn't the first time that they had baked together, but it was the first time that the two had been combined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet like candy

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: just in case anyone was wondering, this never happened...

It wasn't the first time that they had slept together, and it certainly wasn't the first time that they had baked together, but it was the first time that the two had been combined.

It started when Pete ended up with cake batter on himself. They were making cupcakes because it was a Sunday afternoon and they were a little bored, and well, who doesn't like cupcakes. They mixed up batter for vanilla cupcakes and when Patrick was filling the little paper cupcake liners, he had gotten a big smudge of batter on Pete's shirt.

"Sorry dude."  
"No problem, Trick." He looked at Patrick and then arched an eyebrow. "I think it has to come off now though."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah," Pete continued, peeling his vanilla covered shirt up his body and then over his head to reveal smooth, bare skin underneath. "And I guess if I was to get more cake batter on me, I'd have to take off more clothes."

Patrick's eyed widened. Oh. That could make for a much less boring afternoon; cake and naked Pete. There would be no complaints from Patrick if that was the case. Pete went back to filling the cupcake liners like he hadn't just suggested he strip, leaving Patrick salivating at the thought.

When the cakes were in the oven, Pete started to clear up the counter top and table. Patrick watched him potter around and throw a few dishes into the sink until he got to the bowl and wooden spoon that they had used to mix the batter. Pete was incredibly distracting at the best of times, but shirtless and moving fluidly around the kitchen was even worse. His jeans hung low on his hips and Patrick sometimes wondered how the hell they stayed up - he wondered if Pete had made some sort of deal with gravity to keep them from falling around his ankles. Patrick bit his lip and thanked whoever was up there that liked him enough to send him Pete Wentz with his no shirt and his gravity defying pants. 

Pete wiped his finger inside the bowl and tasted the batter. He glanced up at Patrick and his eyes were dark. He scraped a spoon around the edge of the bowl to gather some more of the leftovers and then held the spoon to Patrick's lips. Patrick licked the spoon slowly, tasting the uncooked chocolate batter and revelling in the sweet, sugary hit. His eyes never wavered from Pete's who seemed to be revelling in something else, in watching Patrick lick the spoon of its gloopy contents.

Pete's mouth stretched into a wide, dirty grin when Patrick had cleaned the spoon. He dipped it into the bowl again and lifted it to Patrick's mouth once more. Patrick licked again, slowing down to a fraction of what he would normally lick a spoon at, never breaking Pete's gaze. Pete's eyes shifted then and only watched Patrick's mouth, his lips and tongue moving over the spoon and Pete let out a huff of breath and tiny moan. 

"Fuck," Pete said. "Your fucking mouth." He abandoned the spoon and dipped his hand into the bowl. With two fingers full of batter, he held the tips to Patrick's lips and Patrick sucked them into his mouth, knowing full well how suggestive it was becoming. He swirled his tongue around Pete's fingers, never breaking eye contact with Pete who closed his eyes briefly and let out a little whimper. He could taste the sweetness of the frosting but this time mixed with the salt of Pete's skin. He ran his tongue around Pete's fingers down as far as the knuckles and grazed his teeth lightly against them.

There wasn't much batter left the bowl now so Pete reached over and dipped his finger into the fluorescent pink buttercream frosting they had made to top the cakes. Then he stood close to Patrick and smeared a finger on his shirt. "Trick, you got all dirty. Gotta take it off." He grinned and then wiped the other finger on his own jeans. "My pants too. Gotta take them off."

Patrick didn't have time to register a complaint about getting Pete's clothes off in the kitchen, not that he had any objection considering the glint that was currently in Pete's eyes; it was the one that always turned him on in so many ways. Pete kissed Patrick hard, pushing him back until he hit against the edge of the kitchen table. Pete's tongue was obviously created by the devil himself, and solely with the purpose of taking Patrick apart, atom by atom. Because that seemed to be Pete's plan right now. Pete wiped what was left of the frosting onto Patrick's jeans, smiling against the kiss. "Fuck it," he muttered. "Need to take it all off. All of it."

Patrick was never a fan of the removal of clothing in front of people. He just wasn't comfortable enough to parade around in his birthday suit. Pete, on the other hand seemed to enjoy it endlessly, and would be happy to do enough parading for both of them if Patrick just said the word. But getting naked in front of Pete had lost a lot of the scariness and awkwardness, mostly because Pete made him feel so goddamn good about it.

Pete continued to kiss Patrick, but slid his hands in under Patrick's shirt and eased it up. When it was over his head, Pete's mouth went for Patrick's neck and his fingers went for Patrick's hips. Pete placed wet kisses along the jut of Patrick's collarbone while he fumbled with the belt and button on Patrick's jeans. Patrick's brain was working a little slower than it should, partly because they had gone from cupcakes to half-naked kissing in about four seconds, and partly because the blood was quickly leaving his head and heading south. But he managed to get his hands to remember how to work, opening Pete's jeans and sliding a hand inside the waistband. He shoved them down a little with both hands but had to drop to his knees to pull them further, to get them all the way off, leaving his underwear still on.

"Fuck, Patrick. As much as I love you on your knees, I need to blow you. Been thinking about it all morning." Pete's voice was low, so low, and it ran right through Patrick and curled inside him.

Pete pulled Patrick up and kissed him again, licking into his mouth and biting the edges of his lips. The kitchen was warm, but Pete's mouth was searing hot and left a trail of tingling skin in its wake when Pete moved to kiss Patrick's jaw again. His fingers made short work of Patrick's belt and when he peeled the pants down Patrick's thighs, his boxers followed. Pete's grin could only be described as wicked when he ran his hand inside the frosting bowl and then smeared it low on Patrick's stomach and on his thighs. He very carefully spread it over Patrick’s skin with his fingers and then licked in slow circles, his mouth slack and warm. 

"The whole time," he said between kisses to Patrick's stomach, "that we were baking, I was thinking about sucking you off." He pressed his open mouth to Patrick's thigh, sucking on the frosting, but also grazing the skin with his teeth hard enough for Patrick to feel it. "Want to eat you. So fucking delicious." Oh, Christ. Patrick had to hold on to the kitchen table to keep upright. 

Pete looked sinful, beautiful. He looked up at Patrick with blown pupils and a look on his face that said he was up to no good. Except that Patrick knew that he was so, so good. Pete held the base of Patrick's dick in one hand and braced his other hand on Patrick's hip. He glanced back up at Patrick and then sucked the tip of Patrick's dick into his mouth. Pete’s hand wrapped tight around Patrick’s length and Patrick just gave himself over to feeling every second of everything that Pete was doing until his thighs were trembling and he was breathing hard.

Patrick always enjoyed blowjobs. Seriously, who didn't? But Pete’s were extra amazing. The drag of his pouty lower lip, the exact right amount of pressure, his miraculous ability to multitask. Pete couldn't multitask to save his life on a normal day, he could never focus on more than one thing at a time. However his cocksucking skills seemed to be completely separate to that, and Patrick felt like Pete maybe had three tongues and five hands, all working in beautiful harmony together for Patrick’s benefit. 

"Oh god. Pete. Gonna-" Patrick never finished his warning because Pete worked some sort of extra swirling magic with his tongue and Patrick's insides just unravelled. He came hard enough that he knew he would probably feel it the next day. He had no idea how he managed to stay standing, but Pete eased him through it, half holding him up as Patrick rode out the waves of pleasure that Pete and a bowl of buttercream frosting had just given him. 

"Jesus, Patrick. Do you know how you look right now?" Patrick would guess he looked flushed and rumpled and a bit of a mess, if he was honest. But the hungry look in Pete's impossibly dark eyes told him that messy was completely fine. Pete stood up and kissed Patrick, devouring his mouth, sucking on his tongue. Pete's mouth tasted somewhere between rich, sugary buttercream and musky, salty come and it was oddly sexy. 

Patrick broke the kiss and quickly sunk to his knees, sliding his hands over as much of  
Pete’s skin as he could on the way down. He easily pulled Pete’s boxers off, finally exposing his dick. Pete shivered and leaned over Patrick’s hunched form to brace himself against the table. He was already leaking when Patrick touched him, and he was so worked up, so aroused already, that Patrick barely to wrap his palm around him, and barely got the chance to suck him before he was spilling down Patrick's throat, shuddering and whimpering. 

Patrick stood back up and kissed Pete, slowly and carefully and they made out for several minutes while Pete’s pulse returned to normal. They only stopped when the timer on the over pinged to tell them that time was up.

“I guess the cupcakes are done then,” Pete smiled against Patrick’s mouth.  
“I guess so.”

Pete carefully removed the tray of cupcakes from the oven, *really* fucking carefully considering he was still naked and the tray was scalding hot. Patrick was still a little bit orgasm-stupid and it took him a moment or two to react. Pete placed the tray on the table beside Patrick and retrieved what was left of the frosting. Patrick smirked to himself; what was left after the rest had been licked off his thighs. Buttercream might be linked to Pete’s mouth in Patrick’s mind forever now.

They frosted the cakes while they were still warm, not bothering to take too much care with them. They most likely wouldn't last more than twenty-four hours before they were eaten, and they weren't cakes that could be shared with friends considering how the baking process had ended up.

“Hey. So, Pete, is that a food kink?” Patrick said as he took a cupcake from a grinning Pete.  
“No. I don’t think so, even if that was fucking amazing,” Pete replied and took a big lick of frosting from his own cupcake. He looked at Patrick with a devilish glint in his eye. “I think it’s a Patrick kink.”


End file.
